general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nk3play2
Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the General Hospital Wikia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:18, September 1, 2009 You are now an ADMIN! As the title says, check it out, you're an admin!--Carly Corinthos-Jacks 15:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Florencia Lazano I was looking at random pages and came across this page. It doesn't mention any work with General Hospital and after searching online, I can't find anything that relates her to the show. Could you check it out? [[User:Slimey01|'Slimey']]01 04:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Carly Jacks Sorry to bother you again, but could you fix this page so that it redirects to Carly Jacks (Laura Wright). Otherwise it creates a double redirect. I would fix it myself, but the page is protected. [[User:Slimey01|'Slimey']]01 01:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi! I was woundering if maybe you wanted to add Chat to this wiki. I can't because I'm not an admin, but you can. Here's the link :D Unregistered user Hello, there is an unregistered user at IP 97.88.36.7 who keeps making numerous changes to character pages that I have to go and undo. Can you please block this IP? Thanks!--Ylnani 01:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey! I am NeneG and I was woundering if I could ask you an important question.... If Ylnani could become an admin and a bureaucrat and if I could become an admin. Ylnani is a GH Freak and a major help to this with almost 9,000 edits. I really this wiki and GH. Even though I only have 285 edits, I will also try to edit and add info to this wiki. Thanks so much for your time. - [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 01:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, NeneG is correct in asking for me to have admin/bureaucrat rights. We've talked about it. So, if you want to make me an admin/bureaucrat, I'd be happy to take over. I'm on here all the time editing. Thanks!--Ylnani 02:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Dante Do you have a citation of where you found Dante's birth year? I'm almost positive they said Olivia was 16 when she had him. --Ylnani (talk) 23:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, I found a source. I still thought they said Olivia was 16 when she had him though.--Ylnani (talk) 21:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey, I was wondering if you could make me a bureaucrat (I'm only an admin right now). You're the only active bureaucrat, and since you're not on here as much as I am, I was hoping you'd make me one. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 04:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you!--Ylnani (talk) 07:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) FYI Wikia staff unblocked Nene's account, but she can't change the name again. The new name is NeneAndNate. It retained it's adminship too. So, she's not going to use the other account she created anymore.--Ylnani (talk) 23:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Kate Where did you get that Kate's rape occurred in January? I don't remember ever hearing that and have searched and searched and rewatched scenes and can't find where they ever said that. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 03:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Both Kate and Sonny mentioned that the rape occurred in January right before they went back to school. I will try and find a link to confirm it.--Nk3play2 my buzz 18:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't remember that.--Ylnani (talk) 19:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) GH RPG Hi, I have a General Hospital roleplaying site and wanted to know if there was a way I could advertise it here somehow? Site Here's the link to my GH Roleplaying Site (I Need ALOT of Characters from the show): http://www.addictionspc.proboards.com/ Hi the profile for Joe Scully Jr. is kinda messed up.....I tried to fix it but for some reason it just messed up, hope you can fix it and sorry about that and thak you.Sizzle798 (talk) 08:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Rebecca Holt Hello. It just came to my attention that there seems to be a discrepancy as to whether Jimmy Lee and Charity actually have a daughter named Rebecca. Wikipedia and some message boards online say that Edward stated this year that Jimmy Lee doesn't have children, but I don't recall that. Anyway, I don't know where the Rebecca name came from, but I want to fix it on the wiki if she doesn't actually exist. Do you know whether Rebecca actually exists? Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 23:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up! I honestly didn't know one way or the other. I'm too young to remember Jimmy Lee, and I haven't really read that much about him either, so I didn't know. I'll fix it.--Ylnani (talk) 03:35, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Merge of other wikias I contacted you previously on ABC-Daytime wikia about a merge process. You seemed like you would be in favor of a big merger. Ylnani and I have also been in contact and we are thinking that merging ABC-Daytime, OLTL, and AMC wikias into one better unified amc-oltl.wikia.com would be great. The wikia would have Ylnani and I would be admins/beauracrats (you can as well). Then we could see on merging ABC-D-2, ABC-D-two wikias into amc-oltl wikia. Maplechild91 (talk) 03:51, March 12, 2013 (UTC) AMC-OLTL wiki(s) merge talk We now have a forum to discuss all this over at http://amc-oltl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2072. Please follow that post and do all further conversation there so that everyone can follow it more easily and know what's going on. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 22:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Block I unblocked that user. Lantefan2012 had originally blocked the user for "removing content from pages." We were having an issue with old blocks expiring for real nuisances, so I had gone through and modified all the blocks to the year 2100 just so they wouldn't expire. I went and looked at Jenmoz93's contributions and saw what she had been deleting. What she had been deleting should not have gotten her blocked. The other admin should have simply discussed it with her. She had been going through and deleting places that said both the air date and date it was said to be on the show. I am truly not as active on the GH wiki as I used to be. I honestly don't care which way it is done on the wiki. In the past, people have put both the date it occurred on screen and the date it was said to occure in the GH world if it was different. I can kind of see that because it helps to go back and find it if you know what the air date was; but for story purposes, it's often good to know the date it was on the show. I'm sory this happened. Featured articles/characters In the past, I wrote featured articles and featured character blurbs for the home page. I couldn't believe it when I looked today to see when the last time I did it was, and it was 2 years ago! So, if you would like to write one (or more), go for it! You certainly don't have to, though. If you wish, you can write one here, here, here, here, or here. The archives is here if you want to look at past ones. I usually include a photo on each one, but I take it off when I put it in the archives.--Ylnani (talk) 08:29, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Mikkos' parents Please leave his parents alone it has never been confirmed who his parents are but just leave it and don't change anything on of the Cassadine family pages until we have confirmation that those aren't his parents, as there are a lot of pages to change muiltiple times.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 03:36, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Never mind...On Mikkos' Wikipedia page it says Ivan...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 03:40, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Valentin's birth certificate Could you please find me some sort of proof of this birth certificate please?--Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:47, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Creating pages I just needing to ask you could change my page on Daphne.im asking you because I have been asking Ylnani and lantefan2012 to much. Let's mess with the ice princes Lets mess with the ice princes Sources I just want to let you know that all edits i make are learned from clips and videos of gh on YouTube so if you doubt an edit i will tell you what video it is Michael Changing the name of his page needs to be discussed with the other admins first since it's a big change.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 17:57, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I am desperate to find the title of the song played on 12-7-17 when Dante proposed to Elizabeth. My granddaughter wants to play this song when she walks down the isle in July! Please help! Thank You ——- Can u pls block USCmom38 he adding false information on lulu Spencer page pls help me by blocking him I am begging you please